Tough Times 3 years after Vader Lives Feb 18
by BlackCougar
Summary: Kay Shran Skywalker finds herself being placed in another home. Will the Imperials use this to their advantage to draw Anakin Skywalker out into the open?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Star Wars the charaters belong to Lucas Films except for the characters I make.  
  
Summary: Its three years after the Battle for Bakura. Isard learns that Anakin Skywalker was once called Darth Vader who betrayed the Empire killing the Emperor in order to protect his son Luke Skywalker. Desperate to draw Anakin Skywalker out into the open to kill him they try and move through Kay Shran Skywalker. Adopted daughter to Anakin and Padme Skywalker. They almost succeeded once but their plan was foiled when Anakin rescued young Kay out of the clutches of Imperial forces. One year later Kay finds herself placed in a new home placed under lighter security. Things are looking grim just when you think life couldn't get any worse.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kay Shran Skywalker entered the classroom, she was feeling nervous cause she didn't know anyone there. Mrs. Keral greeted Kay and asked her to take a seat. Kay choose to sit beside a girl near the front. Kay stretched out with the force like Anakin Skywalker, her adoptive father had shown her to dispel her nervousness. She watched as the teacher spelled her name on the black board, Mrs. Keral walked to her desk and picked up a stack of papers and began to pass them out.  
  
The girl beside her passed her a note under the table. Kay reached over and took the note and read it. My name's Serila Storm. What's yours? Kay smiled as she scribbled down her name and passed it back to Serila.  
  
My name's Kay Shran Skywalker. Serila read the note and quickly scribbled down a couple of questions and handed the paper back to Kay.  
  
Kay unfolded the paper. Isn't your adoptive father Anakin Skywalker? Who used to be Vader? Sure I would like to do something, how about after school? Kay quickly wrote down her answers, she smiled as she handed back the note to Serila.  
  
Yes, my adoptive parents are Padme and Anakin Skywalker. He used to be Vader. How about my place after school where we can talk?  
  
Serila grinned as she responded to Kay's question. Sure, sounds like fun.  
  
Kay returned the grin feeling somewhat more comfortable at that moment; she patted her newly constructed lightsaber at her side, beginning to wonder why she brought a weapon into class. She promised Anakin she wouldn't use it unless it was necessary.  
  
"Girls, please pay attention." Mrs. Keral said drawing Kay out of her thoughts. "Sorry Mrs. Keral." Kay apologized.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you know what to do?" Ysanne Isard asked her second in command.  
  
"I do." Commander Frances answered as he approached the school.  
  
"Good, you have your instructions." Isard replied with a smile poised on her lips. They will carry out Palpitines revenge by killing Anakin Skywalker and they will use his youngest to get to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay and Serila walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Kay smiled as she picked up her tray and headed to an empty table and sat across from Serila. "I heard about your story." Serila said once she was done eating.  
  
Kay nodded as tears gathered; it was still painful to think about what happened three years ago. "I met Anakin in a dark alley, apparently he heard me while he was walking bye. I was ready to bolt cause he was still in the black armour."  
  
Serila nodded, "I will be meeting him later?."  
  
Kay nodded in acknowledgement as her force sense began to tingle. Trouble? In the school? She found that really hard to believe, then again the Imperials would try and get their hands on her so they can nail Anakin for killing Palpitine. "Don't worry its not that hard to talk to him." Her sense was getting stronger. Why would anyone want to try anything were people can get hurt? Especially children.  
  
"Serila, want to go outside?" Kay asked wondering if she should go outside by herself. Serila nodded, the two girls stood up and walked out of the school. Kay looked around as her hand hovered at the butt end of her lightsaber.  
  
Serila's eyes widened in surprise and she pointed at Kay's hip, "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Kay nodded as her eyes landed on a person that looked familiar. The name suddenly screamed, Commander Frances, Ysanne Isard's second in command. "I don't believe it."  
  
"What?" Serila asked in curiosity.  
  
"Commander Frances, second in command to Ysanne Isard. They have been trying to move through me so they can kill Anakin." Kay answered as her danger sense went wild. "Duck!"  
  
-------------- 


	2. Chapter Two

Anakin Skywalker was walking to Padme Amidala Skywalker's office when he suddenly felt Kay open up in the force. Duck! Anakin got out his comlink and punched in Padme's link. "Senator Skywalker."  
  
"Angel, I just felt Kay open up in the force, I think she's in danger so I will be heading to the school instead." Anakin told Padme over the link.  
  
"Ok Ani, be careful." Padme replied. "We'll go out to lunch tomorrow then."  
  
Anakin smiled, she knew that he wanted to add it to the end of his sentence. "Ok, I'll see you later. I love you Angel."  
  
"I love you too Ani. See you later." Anakin quickly cut the connection and began running towards the school with force-enhanced speed. He watched as Kay shoved a girl down and activated her lightsaber to intercept a stun bolt. Anakin sighed as he recognized the Imperial. Why am I not surprised Anakin thought as he activated his silver lightsaber and ran towards Frances. Oh no you don't Anakin thought as he barreled down on the Imperial officer.  
  
------------------------  
  
Kay glanced over as she felt Anakin nudge her through the force. She nodded as she watched him approach from the west side. She smirked as she refocused her attention to Frances. "I wouldn't look now but I think someone wants to say hello for old times sake." Kay gloated to the officer, he looked over to see Anakin running with his lightsaber in his hand. He did not look happy either.  
  
Anakin waved at the officer to stand down or so he hoped that was the message he was putting across.  
  
Frances knew it was a waste of effort as he re-aimed at Anakin setting his blaster from stun to kill. He watched the former sith lord and Imperial Chief Commander stopped and waited for the bolts to come. He knew that it was probably useless since Vader could stop bolts with his hands so this was probably a waste of time to even try, he had to catch him off guard to even try to get a decent shot at him and his attention was on guard at the moment.  
  
Anakin waited for Frances to even dare to try and shoot him down but the attack never came, which means that he knew it, was a waste of time. Frances shook his head as he turned and began to walk away as Anakin walked forward and pinned the commander's arms behind his back. He felt Frances begin to struggle but eventually subsided as Anakin began to lead him over to the prison facility. Kay stopped Anakin before he walked away.  
  
"Anakin can I have friend over tonight?" Kay asked nodding towards Serila hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Sure as long as you let Padme know, then I cannot see why not." Anakin replied with a smile. So Kay had made a friend already. "What's your name?"  
  
She seemed shy as she answered his question. "Serila, nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise." Anakin replied in kind. Then quickly added, "I wish the circumstances were better. See you later tonight. I have to take care of our Commander here."  
  
"Thanks Ani, I'll see you sometime when I get home from school." Kay said as she turned her attention to Serila. "Come on we better get back before Mrs. Keral wonders were we have gone."  
  
Serila nodded in agreement as she followed Kay back to the classroom. When they entered the medium size building a very unhappy teacher greeted them. She looked out to watch Anakin walking away with an Imperial spy in tow. Her momentary anger disappearing as she glanced at Kay wondering what was going on.  
  
The young girl shrugged it off as if it was nothing; she answered the unspoken question in her teacher's eyes. "An attempted kid-knapping. Nothing new. I'm used to them."  
  
"Serila could've been hurt." Mrs. Keral said with a disapproval look in her eyes.  
  
"I know, but Anakin has been training me well in the Jedi traditions. He's an excellent teacher." Kay said in her defense. "Everything's fine for now."  
  
"It don't matter, I am responsible for her life and I will be held accountable if something happens to her." Mrs. Keral admonished Kay.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't have much choice in the matter cause it was a split second decision. It happened and I had to act without a second thought." Kay said with an apologetic voice and expression.  
  
Mrs. Keral noted that Kay had a lightsaber on her hip. "Why did you bring a weapon to class?"  
  
"It's a symbol of honor and is only weld when there is no choice in the matter." Kay answered with a sheepish smile. If she didn't have the lightsaber on her she would be on her way to enemy territory right now.  
  
"I will be wanting to talk to your guardians after class about this behavior." Mrs. Keral said with a look she meant it. Kay looked down at the floor, she knew there might be a lecture from Anakin, and then again he was here right when it was happening too. Even though she was a Jedi and it was in her blood to get into trouble. Anakin had been getting into trouble almost as much as she was, and he had admitted to it too. Her head snapped up as a sudden thought caught up to her. She was getting into trouble for protecting someone; she found that highly unusual.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Dev Sibwarra glanced up as he watched Anakin approach with someone in an arrest lock. He shook his head recognizing the Imperial Commander. "What's going on Master Skywalker?"  
  
"Our friend here was trying to kid-knap Kay." Anakin replied with a grimace, it was his fault this kid-knapping had taken place, if he hadn't killed the Emperor then these Kid-knapping would never take place, and he expected to hear a call from Kay's teacher soon.  
  
Dev nodded as he handed Anakin a flimsy with a message on it. Anakin took the flimsy from Dev and read it. Ani, meet me at the school around 3:15. I will explain when you get here. I think you already know what it's about. Your Sweet Angel, Padme  
  
Anakin smiled, she always ended her notes that way too him. He faced the officer frowning. "You and I are going to have a talk about what game Ysanne Isard is playing."  
  
"Or you could force choke me for old times sake." Frances said as he straightened up expecting Anakin to do just that.  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I promised the kids and the wife I would not resort to that anymore." Then he added as in afterthought. "I do feel like putting you through an Imperial Interrogation level five though." Anakin said with his lips poised on a smirk.  
  
Frances gulped before answering. "Or we could just talk face to face without any unpleasantness."  
  
Anakin nodded as he walked the Imperial to the interrogation room.  
  
---------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the feedback, an Imperial Interrogation Five is the most painful and excruciating interrogation there is, and trust me you would be lucky to survive, every kind of chemical and drug is used, pressure points the whole works.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Luke crouched down beside Han Chewie and Leia. "I don't believe it." Han muttered to his three companions beside him.  
  
"What is Isard doing with those shield generators. Almost like she was expecting the New Republic to attack." Leia whispered to Luke and Han who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tell me why we are investigating again?" Han asked the twins.  
  
"Cause we need to know what she is up too. She has spent a large amount in just the past month." Leia answered as she gazed fondly into Han's eyes. "And because you love me."  
  
"I knew you would bring that up." Han answered as he returned the fond gaze lovingly.  
  
Luke and Chewie both groaned. "There's time for that later, right now we need to focus on the mission." Luke reminded the two lovebirds.  
  
Leia smiled at her brother, she knew that he was right. "Ok we can continue this later." Leia said as she quickly brushed Han's lips and felt him return the kiss.  
  
"I will hold you to that." Han whispered softly into Leia's ear.  
  
"Come on we need to find out why she needs those generators this deep in Imperial Space." Luke said as the group of four started to move forward.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later of searching the buildings around the complex did not turn up anything. "Maybe our answer is in space." Han said as he glanced around the corner to make sure there were no troopers marching by.  
  
"Possibly but what did you have in mind?" Leia questioned.  
  
"Nothing as big as a death star something slightly smaller though, like the Executer." Han replied with something in his eyes at the reminder of Anakin's old flagship.  
  
Leia shook her head, "Are you saying that she might be building a superstar destroyer?"  
  
Han nodded as to confirm her train of thought. "Maybe Anakin will know how much we would be looking at to build something like that."  
  
"Maybe, but he did mention he knew nothing of it until the Emperor presented the ship to him." Luke mused. "He might and might not know."  
  
"It would be worth at least to ask him." Leia said as Han gave her a curious glance. There was something in her voice at the mention of her father. They hadn't really talked much about the past and Han was not about to push it unless Leia was ready to confront what happened on the Death Star. Anakin had mentioned to him that he felt Leia had not really forgiven him fully even though she told him three years ago.  
  
"Let's get back to the Falcon and get her warmed up."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Anakin looked Mrs. Keral in the eyes, he could read the disapproval there. "Mr. Skywalker, I don't understand why the courts let you and Mrs. Skywalker adopt Kay, especially with that history of yours, it is beyond reason. How did you talk them into it?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, as if that is your business. "Kay and I developed a special relationship the first night and the judge and observer could see that. Kay was emotional at the thought of being torn away from us."  
  
"The judge decided when she watched the way Anakin comforted Kay right there in front of her. She was upset at the thought of not living with us." Padme added with certainty.  
  
"Why did you bring that up?" Anakin asked with fear wondering if she was thinking about taking Kay away from them.  
  
"I am thinking that it might be best if Kay lived with a normal family that was not attacked by Imperials constantly."  
  
Anakin shook his head as his fears were realized. "You can't take her away. We'll fight hard to keep her with us."  
  
"Do you understand why?" The teacher asked in concern.  
  
"I have never known a padawan yet to get into the type of trouble that Kay has been in. Myself and my former master included." Anakin replied with tears gathering at the thought of having Kay suddenly taken away from him.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No you don't, I am a jedi, my children are jedi as well as Kay. She still needs guidance in the ways of the force, and it is best if she is kept in a jedi family." Anakin defended. "She has been under our care for the past three years, you can't just up and destroy a relationship like that. She is our second daughter, our third child. And we consider her nothing less than that."  
  
"She is our daughter, not in blood but through love. It will tear us up if you take her away from us." Padme added as she felt her husband take her hand into his.  
  
Mrs. Keral nodded in understanding as she stood up and asked someone to come in. "This is Frances Shrein, she is a child social worker."  
  
"You can't do this. We have legal rights to Kay, she was placed under our custody cause her parents and blood relatives were killed." Anakin blurted as panic began to overcome his shock.  
  
"Please try and calm down." Frances said as she sat down beside the very calm teacher.  
  
"Did you talk to Kay?" Mrs. Keral questioned.  
  
Frances nodded. "Yes, and she is just as upset at this decision as the Skywalker's are."  
  
Kay burst through the doors. "Please don't, I want to stay with them." Kay said as tears started streaming down her face.  
  
Anakin and Padme stood up and enfolded her into a comforting hug. "It's ok, we'll fight hard if we have to." Padme whispered, this was the last thing she would expect.  
  
Frances summoned two people in. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Shern. They will be taking Kay in temporary until a final decision is made."  
  
"No, please don't. I want to stay with them." Kay pleaded as she felt Anakin give her comforting thoughts through the force.  
  
Mrs. Shern walked up to Kay to give her a hug, but the young teen shrugged her off with a cold shoulder and ran from the room.  
  
Padme watched Kay go in complete concern. She turned to her upset and distraught husband. They had taken Kay in when she had nowhere to go from the beginning, they didn't think they would have to go through this again. "Ani, I think you should go after her. I'll stay here to see if I can't work something out further." Anakin nodded as he quickly brushed Padme's lips before running out of the room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kay ran hard away from the school and away from the couple that were threatening to destroy her life for a second time. Anakin and Padme had both been there for her when she had no place to go after her parents were killed. Tears threatened to overcome her once more at the thought of having to live with a different family. It didn't feel right to be taken to a different home, it felt right to stay with the Skywalker's.  
  
"Kay wait up." Anakin yelled as he ran after her. Kay stopped and watched Anakin approach her at a fast pace. Anakin placed his arms around her protectively as she buried her head into his shoulder and cried in distress. "It'll be ok in the end you'll see." Anakin tried to reassure her trying to be strong for her sake.  
  
"I want to stay with you and Padme."  
  
"We know you do. And we don't want to lose you. But it looks like we might not have much choice in the matter. We will fight hard to keep custody of you."  
  
Kay nodded as she hugged him tighter. "I love you Ani."  
  
"I love you too." Anakin returned as he felt his heart rip in half at having to lose Kay.  
  
The couple and Padme walked up to Anakin and Kay.  
  
Anakin hugged Kay tighter to him, he didn't want to lose custody of her. She meant too much to him.  
  
"Come on, it's time to go." Mr. Shern said softly. Kay did not look happy at all. He could see that she wanted to stay with the Skywalker's badly.  
  
Kay shook her head and refused to move away from Anakin.  
  
"Mr. Skywalker, if you truly love her, you will convince her to come with us. We know this is a difficult time for you. You can come and visit. But right now the decision has been made."  
  
Anakin nodded as he stepped away from Kay, the look on her face made him want to cry. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
Padme stepped forward and Kay threw herself into her arms. Padme held her tightly as tears pricked her eyes. This can't be happening; it felt too unreal.  
  
"Please don't make me go." Kay pleaded.  
  
"We don't have much choice at the moment." Padme said softly. "We'll fight hard for you."  
  
"I know you will." Kay answered as she stepped away from Padme, she promised she would make it a nightmare for the other couple. They didn't understand anything about the force, well she could teach them a thing or two about how it is to raise a jedi teen.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon Kay was called to dinner, but she refused to come out unless she could return to the Skywalker's. She laid down on the bed and cried in despair.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Miran looked at her husband in concern. "Maybe it is a mistake."  
  
Brent shook his head, "Give her time. She's in shock right now, she has been taken away from people that she has considered her family for three years now."  
  
"That's what I mean. What if she decides to rebel?"  
  
"I would be surprised if she didn't."  
  
"We have no understanding off the jedi; she's force sensitive. We have no way of guiding her properly, what if she fell to the darkside?"  
  
"We'll tell her that she can't use the force."  
  
"That will be impossible, she has been in training for three years now."  
  
Miran glanced over as she watched Kay walk out of the bedroom and over to the fresher where she began to vomit violently. "We'll have to discuss this later."  
  
Brent nodded in understanding as he watched his wife get a glass of water and went to take care of the young teen that was suddenly thrust into their care.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kay sat by the fresher softly whimpering, she felt like she had lost her parents all over again. She watched as the foster parent walked in concern evident on her face. "I want to go home."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I'll do anything to return to them." Kay said without any room to argue.  
  
Miran set the glass down beside Kay. "I know you are upset. But right now, the courts won't let them have you."  
  
"Go away. I want Anakin and Padme not you and Brent." Kay said coldly as she stood up and stormed out of the room before Miran had a chance to say anything more  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Anakin stayed up that night, he couldn't sleep, and having Kay taken away from them was like a knife had cut into his heart. Padme sat up and enfolded him into a hug. "It'll be ok in the end. She'll be back with us before you know it."  
  
"Somehow, I know, but it still hurts." The holonet started beeping for attention. Padme stood up and answered it, Anakin was in no condition to talk to anyone at the moment. She stepped back in surprise as Leia spoke.  
  
"Mom, is everything ok?" Leia asked in concern.  
  
Padme shook her head wondering if the twins felt the distress from Kay and Anakin. "No, something happened today."  
  
"What's wrong?" Leia asked as fear swept through her, she had not seen her mother this upset before and the emotions she felt come from Kay and Anakin were astounding, she had never felt those types of emotions from them like that.  
  
Padme took a steadying breath before answering. "The courts took Kay away from us this afternoon."  
  
"What?" Leia asked in shock. "I thought this was settled three years ago?"  
  
"It was on Bakura but Kay's teacher thought it was best. Your father is really upset right now and he has me worried."  
  
Leia shook her head as she felt an urgency to get back to Coruscant to be there for her parents. "We're on our way back as we speak."  
  
Padme nodded as Leia broke the contact. "We'll see you then."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Leia sat down heavily on the couch in the main living part of the Falcon. Han sat down beside her with concern evident on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The courts took Kay away from mom and dad this afternoon."  
  
"What?" Chewie howled the question in distress.  
  
Han placed his arms around Leia, he loved Kay as if he had gained a younger sister. Luke was shocked as he sat down on the other side of Leia. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Me neither." Leia answered with tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Father is torn, I felt that much from him before his shields went up. Kay is the closest thing to having to understand a daughter completely. Something that I am not close to giving him yet." Leia said with concern.  
  
Han could not find his voice as he held Leia in comfort.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter Four

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Dev approached the apartment that Kay was supposed to be staying at. He touched Kay's mind to tell her to approach the front door and meet him there. Dev knocked on the door and Brent answered. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Dev Sibwarra, a close friend of Kay."  
  
Brent nodded as he offered Dev to come in. Kay rushed out and into his arms. Dev wrapped his arms around her protectively. "You alright?" He asked softly.  
  
"No I'm not, I just want to go home." Kay said as she chocked back sobs. "It feels like I have lost my parents all over again."  
  
Dev nodded in understanding, he felt protective towards her as an older brother would. "Come on lets go sit down and talk. Ok?"  
  
Kay nodded as she reluctantly broke away from him and led him to the room she was staying in.  
  
They sat on the bed and Dev let her cry on his shoulder. "Why is this happening Dev? I was protecting that girl like any jedi would do and they take me away from Anakin and Padme."  
  
"I heard about that. This won't stop the Imperials from trying to kid-knap you either. The sooner they see that the better chance you have of going back." He reached into his robe and produced a spare lightsaber. "Kay, this is Anakin's spare, he told me that they had taken away yours so he wanted me to sneak this into you."  
  
Kay nodded as she accepted the handle and she felt Anakin's presence still on the lightsaber. That thought brought more tears to her eyes as she activated the blade and a silver intertwined blue blade shot out. Kay smiled, it seemed like Anakin to infuse two crystals together.  
  
Kay shook her head, "I hope they send me back. Brent and Miran are just ordinary people, they are completely force blind and they don't know how to fight or shoot." She glanced at Dev. "They compensated my blaster. Any chance you have an extra on you?"  
  
Dev smirked. "I thought about that." He reached into his robe and produced another blaster and handed it to Kay. She accepted with a grin. "They can't know about this."  
  
Dev nodded in agreement, Kay was no ordinary thirteen year old, and she was better at protecting herself then some of the adults he had met. "Want to take a walk?" Dev asked.  
  
Kay nodded, "I would like too." She got up and picked up her jedi robe, it was a dark grey like Luke's. She pulled up the hood and pocketed the lightsaber and blaster.  
  
Miran walked out of the kitchen just as Dev and Kay walked out of the room and towards the front door. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Out." Kay simply answered. She turned to Dev. "Want to go spar for a bit?"  
  
Dev nodded, "How far did Anakin get with you anyways?"  
  
"Far enough to beat him a couple of times." Kay answered with a smirk.  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort." Miran said.  
  
Kay looked at her in defiance as she stretched out with the force, "You will let me go." Kay whispered as she clouded Miran's mind.  
  
"I will let you go." Miran repeated as a smile crossed Kay's face.  
  
Dev looked at her in astonishment. "That trick never works for me."  
  
Kay grinned, "It never works for Luke either. You have to ask Anakin to teach you properly one of these days."  
  
Dev smiled as he followed Kay out just as Brent walked out just in time to see the two leave. He walked over to Miran. "Where are they going?"  
  
"Out to spar." Miran answered.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling she has the power to overcome us and go and come as she pleases?"  
  
"Did you say sparring?" Brent asked suddenly.  
  
Miran nodded as they rushed out the door and down the hall. "They are probably heading to the park."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dev activated his red/orange blade as he met Kay's eyes as they gauged each other through the force to get a better feel for their opponent. Kay rushed Dev and swept up high, Dev met her blow easily.  
  
Kay redirected her aim and went to his midsection while Dev went to intercept. He quickly re-aimed to her side. She pulled back and blocked. Kay went into a spin as she lashed out her leg to bring Dev down to his knees. Dev jumped over her sudden move and leapt over her head. Kay spun and aimed for his legs as he came down. As Dev landed he barely caught her blade on his. Dev put Kay on defense as he went for blow after blow pushing Kay back. Kay was open to find a way to turn the tide of the attack and put Dev on the defensive. She found his opening and suddenly went on the attack pushing Dev back. He smiled at the quickness she was showing. Someday he knew that she would make a great swordsman.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miran watched the two battle fiercely. She had no idea the training was this extensive? She glanced at her husband as they shared the same thought. Kay was better at handling herself then they could protect her. If Anakin could handle the teen then what chance did they really have? They just couldn't let Kay manipulate them so easily and she overheard that remark of losing her parents for a second time. They watched as Kay knocked Dev's lightsaber out of his hand and point her blade at his throat. He smiled at her and called his lightsaber back to his hand. Brent gasped, he had never seen anyone do that before.  
  
Dev reached into his pocket and produced a remote. "You feel like blowing off more steam?" He questioned his friend with a smile.  
  
Kay nodded and grinned, "Bring it on."  
  
Dev smiled as he used the force to lift the remote in the air and directed it at Kay. She went to an on guard stance, she kept her senses wide open waiting for Dev to give her a signal that he had turned on the remote.  
  
Miran watched as an unspoken signal was given. Kay went into to deflect bolt after bolt with lightning speed. "I've never seen anyone do that before." She muttered to her husband in awe astonishment.  
  
Brent nodded in agreement. "I had no idea."  
  
Dev noticed the two and he walked over to them. "It's part of a jedi training. We settle disputes, and the kind of missions that a jedi goes on never ends easy. Always something happens in the end to make the mission more difficult. Kay's life will be hard when she is old enough to do missions. She has to finish her training, so she will choose the right path and not the wrong one. Anakin has taken the training on himself mainly due to the fact he doesn't want Kay to take the path he chose a long time ago. Easy is never for a jedi." He gauged the two as he continued. This family is close, besides the things that have happened between everyone."  
  
"Kay's teacher does not understand what happened, she was protecting Serila from being hit with a stun bolt. And now she is taken away from the people that she has considered her family for the past three years. She feels like she is the ten year old that lost her parents again."  
  
Miran frowned as she thought about what Dev said before making her mind up. "Ever since we heard Kay's story, we wanted to adopt her."  
  
Dev cut her off. "Anakin and Padme has no intention of putting Kay up for adoption. It gives them the chance to raise a child, since they missed their own children growing up. They are both torn and upset over this. It's best for Kay if she just went home."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"There are other homeless children that need adopting. Why chose Kay when she is already in a home?"  
  
"It's an unstable one, plus they have no idea on how to."  
  
"That has nothing to do with it. It's part of the learning process. Kay is attached to Anakin, you can't just expect to forget the things he has given to her. She will rebel on you until you take her back."  
  
Brent sighed. "You don't understand. She will be safe."  
  
"No she won't, the Imperials know that if they have Kay, Anakin will come running to her side. They want him dead because he betrayed the Empire." Dev argued. "It doesn't matter which home she is in. They will still attempt to get Kay, and when they do you won't know it until it is too late."  
  
The couple was silent as they turned their attention back to Kay deflecting bolts wondering if it was a mistake to take her in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Mon Mothma walked to the Skywalker's apartment. She could not believe what she was hearing. The courts were threatening to take away their second daughter. She knocked on the door; she stepped back in shock at the look on Anakin's face. Yes this was not easy for him. "May I come in?"  
  
Anakin nodded as he stood aside and let Mon Mothma walk in. "I'm sorry to hear what happened. I will see what I can do from my end." She offered.  
  
"Thanks." Anakin replied as he motioned her over to a seat. "Would you like something to drink or anything?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine for the moment." Mon Mothma returned in kind. "Why don't you head up and run your squadron through some sims to get your mind off of this for awhile."  
  
Anakin shook his head; "I have my second in command running the sims today."  
  
Mon Mothma's heart broke in half at seeing him like this. She would've never guessed that he was this type of person. "Anakin you need something to get your mind off this."  
  
"It's hard because of the bond in the force we share." Anakin replied, "I can feel her where she is staying. Dev went over earlier."  
  
Mon Mothma smiled at that, Dev and Kay were really good friends and she would not be surprised if later they would wed. "You really need to do something besides moping around the house."  
  
"Thanks for your concern. I guess I never thought you would be concerned because of who I used to be."  
  
"The rebel leaders were not too pleased with Luke and Leia that they had brought you aboard the med frigate. Everyone was angry that day, they were really taking a chance that you would not do anything, but Luke had some faith in you."  
  
Anakin smiled. "Luke and Leia could not have turned out any better then Padme and I wanted. They at least got to lead somewhat of a normal life before they were thrown into the mix. Padme and I were thrown in earlier then they were. I was nine and she was fourteen."  
  
Mon Mothma shook her head, "You and Padme started leading rough lives from almost at the beginning then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What exactly did you do at the age of nine?" Mon Mothma questioned in curiosity.  
  
"I helped stopped the trade federation and turned the attack to our favor at Naboo. If you look at the records there you will note that I was the youngest hero present. You can also verify with Padme, since she was queen at the time and she retook control of the throne room at fourteen."  
  
Mon Mothma eyed him, "What part did you take in at the battle of Naboo?"  
  
"I flew a fighter."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded in awe.  
  
"I appreciate your help in this."  
  
"No problem." Mon Mothma went to stand. "Try and get some rest or something, Padme told me you were up all night."  
  
Anakin shook his head, "I'll try, maybe I will run a sim for myself."  
  
Mon Mothma smiled. "You picked such an interesting name too. Shadow Squadron."  
  
Anakin smiled. "It fits with my personality."  
  
"That's true." Mon Mothma was quick to agree. Anakin walked her to the front door. "He walked out of the apartment, "Thanks for stopping by. I will be making a surprise visit to headquarters."  
  
"No force choking anyone I would hate to have you arrested since you have helped out so much with the rebellion after you defected over."  
  
"Promised the family I wouldn't resort to it any more."  
  
"I'll let you know how things are going from my end."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep in touch." Anakin replied with a sad smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter Five

Anakin walked into Shadow Squadron headquarters. His personal was surprised to see him there. "General, we thought you weren't coming into today."  
  
"I changed my mind. How is the sims coming?"  
  
"Fine sir, everyone is in tiptop shape and I have the scores right here. We still need to fill in for ten and eleven though." Commander Fern said.  
  
Anakin nodded as he accepted the sheet, he studied the scores for a few minutes noting in satisfation, yes everyone did good. "Excellent Commander." He thought it over for a second about replacing ten and eleven. "Do we have anyone trying out today?"  
  
"Yes, Hobbie Styles and Brenda Ferline." Fern answered as he handed Anakin the sheet, "We were about to set up each one in the sims within the next fifteen minutes."  
  
"Good I want to be there to gauge their reactions but I do not want them to know I am here."  
  
"Yes sir." Fern answered as he walked away to carry out his duties.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin watched the two battle out with the imaginary tie fighters. Both were fair pilots. He decided to see how they would react to a sudden change in tactics, one he was just about to surprise on the rebellion but never got the chance. He quickly entered in his personalized code and quickly set up a sudden surprise that no one knew about. The tie's quickly reorganized and hid a torpedo in the mix. Anakin smiled in smug satisfaction they would either get vaped right away or they would handle the situation. He watched as Hobbie got vaped but Brenda seen right through the tactic and quickly took care of the situation. He smiled she would make the cut, he had to prepare to deliver some bad news to the other though. He shut down his secret observation booth and headed to his office where he was going to meet each pilot in turn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin stood up as Brenda walked in and shook hands before he motioned her to have a seat. She was really nervous. "Thank you for trying out today. You have nothing to be nervous about."  
  
Brenda tried to relax but it was hard being in his presence. "I was impressed on how you were able to handle the situation that was suddenly thrown your way."  
  
"Thank you sir." Brenda replied with a calm collective smile.  
  
"Are you still interested?" Anakin asked suddenly.  
  
Brenda smile widened. "Yes I am."  
  
"Good you report back here tomorrow morning and I will have James show you around this afternoon." Anakin stood up and shook her hand. "Welcome aboard to Shadow Squadron. You will be filling in for 10."  
  
"Thank you sir, I look forward to flying with your squadron." Anakin commed in his second in command. Fern walked in as Anakin made introductions.  
  
"Commander James Fern I would like you to meet Brenda Ferline, she will be filling in for 10." Brenda and James exchanged formalities. As Anakin continued; "Commander please show Brenda around headquarters and have Gren make up a security badge for her."  
  
"Yes sir." Fern replied as he motioned the newest of the member to follow him. He watched the two leave, he prepared for the unpleasant part of this job. Letting someone know that he didn't make the cut. "Show in Hobbie."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay sat up in bed suddenly her heart pounding. She felt another presence in the apartment. She slipped out of bed calling her lightsaber to her hand. She crept to the door as she felt some pressure at the back of her next. Kay slumped to the ground as darkness took over.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin sat up in bed with a start. He suddenly felt Kay's fear; The Imperials found out that Kay was not with him anymore and now they had her. He got out of bed and shrugged on his jedi robe and ran out the door, he didn't head to the apartment instead he headed for the landing field where he knew that she would be taken right away.  
  
Anakin shook his head as jumped into his speeder and took off at speeds that most people would lose control of their speeder. He poured it on; he knew he was running out of time. He smiled grimly, too bad this wasn't pod racing.  
  
He got to the landing field just in time to watch as the ship he felt Kay was not any where in sight. He looked up as he caught site of a ship climbing hard for space. He sighed as he turned his speeder around and headed to the Shern's apartment.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Brent woke up to a very persisting pounding on the door. He got up and answered it with complete annoyance, when he saw who it was, that annoyance drained away as he eyed Anakin.  
  
"What's going on?" Brent asked.  
  
"Do you know where Kay is?" Anakin blurted out.  
  
"In her room safe and sound." Brent answered with certainty. But that certainty melted away as Miran walked out of Kay's room looking shocked.  
  
Anakin rushed into her room despite Brent's protesting. He felt for Kay's presence, sudden fear and then unconsciousness. He searched the room trying to pin down the other presence. He didn't recognize the signature. Anakin walked back out to face the terrified couple.  
  
"Great she gets taken away from me and the Imperials use this to their advantage. Do you really think she is still safe in another home?" Anakin posed as he fought down his irritation and anger.  
  
Brent shook his head completely shocked. "Now I am not so sure."  
  
Anakin thought that one over before answering. "When I find Kay I will be making a note she would've been safer with me. I always know who is in the apartment. I felt fear come from Kay then there was nothing over our force bond."  
  
He walked out of the apartment, trying to figure out who the person was that took Kay. He walked into the apartment where Padme was sitting up in bed looking worried.  
  
"Ani, what's going on?" Padme questioned as she saw the look on his face, something was wrong and not right.  
  
Anakin shook his head as he prepared to deliver some bad news. "Kay is not on the planet anymore, she was kid-knapped around mid-night."  
  
Padme covered her mouth in shock. "I don't believe it. Are there any leads?" She asked as she stood up and gave Anakin a hug.  
  
"Just one, I will be heading into Imperial Territory to find her. I know who did this. Ysanne Isard. I will be going alone and hopefully Kay will still be alive."  
  
"Please be careful Ani, I don't want to lose you too."  
  
"I will don't worry Angel. When are Luke and Leia getting here?"  
  
"One hour from now."  
  
"Don't tell them where I am going there is no sense in dragging the whole family into this."  
  
"I won't, just come back alive."  
  
"I love you Angel."  
  
"I love you too Ani." Padme and Anakin hugged before Anakin left her office to prepare for takeoff.  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	6. Chapter 6

Kay slowly worked her way back to consciousness. She tried to grip her head, but found she couldn't because her hands were tied, she had a splitting headache, she reached out with the force to get it under control. She sighed in relief as the pain subsided. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them again against the bright light.  
  
"So you are awake?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Where am I?" Kay asked in fear as she realized who was behind this.  
  
"I am not going to tell you. As soon as Anakin is killed by Ysanne I will let you go considering your part will be accomplished. "  
  
"Really?" Kay asked she didn't believe that line for a second.  
  
"But for now." Her captor stepped aside and Kay heard something enter the chamber. An Imperial probe droid. She gulped in anxiety, the next thing she remembered was hearing her-self scream in pain as the Interrogation began.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin was checking over the medical equipment he had when he suddenly fell to his knees as he felt Kay's pain over their force bond; he felt her agony. They were putting her through an interrogation. One of the more painful ones, he also sensed that it was not Isard that was behind this. Zsinj?  
  
He ran to the cockpit and pulled back on the lever and crashed out of hyperspace. He reset his coordinates to find Zsinj instead. He jumped back into hyperspace lending Kay his strength to make it alive. //Hold on Kay. Hold on I'm coming.//  
  


* * *

  
Padme walked to the hanger bays and waited for the four to walk down the ramp. Leia and Luke ran out side-by-side and hugged Padme. Leia looked around the landing pad, but her father was not in sight.  
  
"Where's dad?" Leia asked wondering if she should go to her parents place and talk to him.  
  
"He's not on planet." Padme blurted out.  
  
"What? Where did he go?" Luke suddenly wanted to know.  
  
"It is better if we head inside and I tell you everything the news is not good."  
  
Luke and Leia glanced at each other startled; they nodded as they followed their mother back to her place wondering what else could go wrong.  
  


* * *

  
Luke and Leia sat there listening to the whole ordeal as Padme outlined everything that had happened while they were in Imperial Territory.  
  
Luke sat there in silence until she was done talking, "I don't believe it. What did they think they were accomplishing by taking Kay away in the first place? It has just made things bad as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Padme nodded in agreement. "I know and to make things worse one of the war lords found out and used that to his advantage to get Kay."  
  
Luke suddenly looked up as a sudden realization sunk in. "Father's gone after her didn't he?"  
  
Padme stayed silent, Anakin didn't want Luke to know, now she knew why. Luke would go after him.  
  
"Luke it is best if you stayed here, your father does not want you to go after him. He didn't want to drag the rest of the family into this." Padme pleaded.  
  
Luke sighed, "Ok I'll stay here but if I feel that he is in trouble then I will be going after him." Luke said as Padme let some of the relief showed that Luke would be staying here.  
  


* * *

  
Leia walked in as Mon Mothma looked up. "Leia, what's going on?"  
  
"Kay's off planet, and she is in enemy hands. Father went after her but I feel I need to know which med faculty he might head too."  
  
Mon Mothma pulled up possible destinations. She rechecked the coordinates, Yaga Minor can be a possibility to go to, it's closer to Imperial Territory then Sluis Van is."  
  
Leia nodded as she stretched out with the force, "Yaga Minor feels right." She looked at Mon Mothma. "I'll be leaving the planet to wait for him there, I know if Kay is in trouble he won't try to make it back here."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded in agreement. "I hope everything is all right. I can tell how much he truly cares for her. He was really distraught the day they took her away from him."  
  
Leia nodded in agreement.  
  
------------------------------------- Luke walked into Shadow Headquarters, he met Face and Wedge and Shadow Two. "My father went into Imperial Space on his own, I have a feeling he'll need help getting out."  
  
"We'll take Shadow Squadron and go into Imperial Space but we need to find a replacement for Shadow Eleven." Ferns reported.  
  
"I'll fly for Eleven, I owe Luke one anyways. I won't leave the squadron until Anakin is safe back into Republic space." Face volunteered.  
  
"Alright then." Ferns said with a smile of relief, that would give them a full squadron.  
  
"I'll go." Wedge volunteered. "I think I also owe Anakin a few times as well."  
  
"Alright then, your temporary number will be Shadow thirteen." Ferns said with a smile.  
  
"I'll stay here since my father said he didn't want me to go after him, this is just a different way of going after him. Besides I promised Han I would help him persuade the teacher to drop this case."  
  
"Alright then, good luck Luke." Wedge said clapping his hand onto his friends shoulder. "I hope you have luck."  
  
"Thanks Wedge, may the force be with you." Luke said turning around and heading out to meet Han. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kay woke up on a bed, she found that she could not lift her arms because they were strapped in place, wonderful. She glared at the warlord, "Wait until Anakin finds you. I don't know if I can stop him from force choking you."  
  
"Skywalker won't know it is me. He thinks it is Ysanne." Zsinj gloated with an air of confidence that his plan was fool proof.  
  
"I bet it's you that is spending all the money to build a superstar destroyer and you made it look like Ysanne did it too."  
  
"How did you figure that out?" Zsinj asked surprised.  
  
"Mainly due to you wanting to take Isard out of the picture so you can have more troops at your disposal." Kay answered with certainty.  
  
"You're smart for a thirteen year old."  
  
"Then why are you tormenting me?"  
  
"Cause I need something to do while I wait on word if Anakin kills Isard."  
  
"You're sick." Kay snapped with extra strength.  
  
Zsinj nodded to a doctor who walked over and injected Kay with a clear like substance that burned in her veins. Tears quickly sprung to her eyes. This can't be happening. She thought frantically. Please Anakin hurry, they were her last thoughts before blackness took over once more.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin felt Kay's plea through the force to him. It was filled with pain and a sense of hurry fed his sense of urgency to an all time high. He needed to find Kay before they further inflicted more pain on her.  
  
Tears sprung to his eyes at the thought of not making it to her side on time. He didn't want to lose her, this whole court thing had him on edge. He couldn't bare the thought of having to give Kay up.  
  
He looked up at the time left on the clock., it was almost time to leave hyperspace he quickly began his countdown. The lines disappeared as they turned back into single dots. He glanced at his instruments not believing what he was seeing. Zsinj was nowhere to be found. He rechecked the coordinates, he was in the right place all right but the warlord apparently had moved. This was going to make it much more difficult.  
  
------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8

Han Chewie and Luke headed to the school, they found Kay's teacher sitting in her office. Han knocked on the door and the trio walked in when they got permission from Mrs. Keral. She looked up in shock, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Han nodded as he sat down, "You can tell the social worker it's all a mistake. The Imperials kid-knapped Kay yesterday and Anakin has gone after her."  
  
Mrs. Keral looked shocked. "Why didn't anyone tell me what had happened?"  
  
Han sat back as he eyed the teacher. "Did you really think this would keep Kay safe?" Han waited before continuing. "I have a very checkered past, I've led a rough life from the age of 3. Kay's lucky that she has Anakin and Padme too look after her. The person that took me in used me in ways to make him rich. I was beaten to the point where I could not stand and I had to be fed through a straw. Anakin and Padme are not like that, they treat her good."  
  
"So whose idea was this really?" Han questioned. Luke glanced at Han startled as he stretched out with the force to get a reading off the teacher.  
  
Mrs. Keral took a deep breath before answering. If the courts knew about this then Kay would end up staying with the Skywalker's. "I was bribed by the Shern's, they wanted to adopt Kay."  
  
Luke sat down shocked. "Why did you accept the bribe?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought maybe they were right, but the pain I saw on all three made me wonder if it was a mistake."  
  
Chewie spoke up growling an explanation.  
  
Mrs. Keral glanced at both men before her. Han spoke up as he related what Chewie just said. "Kay's happy with Anakin and Padme and to take that away would be denying her a life full of happiness and love. She would not be happy with anyone else." Han and Luke both silently agreed with Chewie's explanation.  
  
"Also the Shern's made a good point, he used to be Vader and we don't want anyone influenced by someone like that." Mrs. Keral argued as if that should justify everything.  
  
Luke's snapped up as Han and Chewie looked shocked. "You have no right to judge my father based on his past. You are only saying that based on what you have heard, if you knew who he really is then you would not be saying those things. My parents love Kay the same way they love Leia and I."  
  
Han nodded in agreement, "Over the weeks from when he was first brought on board the med frigate three years ago at the Battle for Bakura, I have learned who he really is. That whole experience just let me get to know him."  
  
Chewie nodded in agreement with Han's explanation.  
  
"Get the courts to drop this. You have one month before I drop the hammer." Han said straight out as Luke and Han stood up and followed Chewie out of the room.  
  
Mrs. Keral sat there thinking over what Han Chewie and Luke said. Why did she have the feeling that she really should try and get things straightened out?  
  


* * *

  
Kay woke up but she couldn't keep her eyes open if her life depended on it. She felt like crying but couldn't get the sounds past her throat. She opened herself to the force to begin to quickly drain the toxins from her body. Tears threatened to come but she was so thirsty and dehydrated that she didn't have enough liquids left in her body to shed tears.  
  
Kay began to feel hopeless, she was beginning to wonder if she would make it out of here alive, that thought dwindled as she felt she didn't have much of a chance of getting out of here, except in a body bag. She didn't relish the thought, she wanted to go home and even that had been denied her.  
  
She felt something prick the side of her neck, she began to wonder what wonderful chemicals they were inflicting into her now. The next part was not part of the interrogation as someone began to whip her back, she felt her flesh split wide open and salt was suddenly poured into the wound. She located her voice as the pain became too much. Her high shrilled screamed died on her lips as consciousness left her once more.  
  
------------------------------------------ Anakin wanted to be by her side in a most desperate heart wrenching way. He suddenly felt her scream so loud that he hit the lever and he crashed out of hyperspace. Anakin found himself in the middle of Zsinj's fleet. He felt Kay was on the main warship so he headed there punching in his high- personalized codes. He smiled in satisfaction as he got a signal saying that he has permission to land. He guessed no one decided to deactivate his codes, or was it possibly that no one knew about the hand wired codes? Anakin knew it had to be the latter; he landed in the designation spot, which was always reserved for him.  
  
He lowered the ramp and quickly ran along the side of the ship pulling shadows over himself. He walked over to the control panel and punched in a few instructions for the stormtrooopers head over to the opposite side of the destroyer for a meeting. He knew that he could not go around dressed like this. He walked over to the nearest trooper his size, with a force suggestion he asked to speak to the trooper in private. The trooper followed with another small suggestion with the force, he killed the trooper and quickly stripped him. He got on the uniform and shucked out his gut and began to walk towards where he felt Kay's presence, what surprised him that she felt like she was constantly fading in and out. He knew that he was running out of time and he needed to get to her before it was too late.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin walked into the med wing. What shocked him was that Kay was strapped to the bed and her back was split open. He felt his heart rip in half seeing her like this. She was tittering close to death and he didn't have much time. He glanced at the doctor personal wondering if the same trick would work that worked for Han and Luke several years on the first death star.  
  
"I have command to take the girl to Warlord Zsinj."  
  
"Wheres the paper?" The doctor asked.  
  
Maybe not, Anakin thought with dread. He stretched out with the force clouding the doctors mind and noted he hadn't slept much since Kay was brought onboard. "Zsinj says take a nap, and don't worry about the documents." Anakin replied instantly. He stretched out with the force and with a small suggestion that the doctor should get some sleep, the med doctor nodded sleepily in acknowledgement as Anakin watched the doctor tug the straps off and place Kay on a med stretcher. Anakin took hold off the handles and made a hasty retreat to the ship. This was almost too easy. Then again Zsinj didn't probably expect for him to figure it out.  
  
He closed the ramp and lifted off as he lent Kay his strength to hold on. He glanced around stretching out with the force, he was just suddenly swarmed with ties. Anakin grimaced, he wondered what took them so long to realize he was there? Three ties blew up without him touching the controls. ----------------------- 


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin looked around him as his personal comlink demanded his attention. "Shadow Lead, it looks like you could use some help."  
  
Anakin smiled as he recognized who it was. "Thanks Shadow two, help is always welcomed." He switched to his Shadow Squadron's frequency. "Shadow Squadron, this is Shadow Leader, all wings report in." Anakin listened as his squadron checked in. He frowned when eleven checked in and a third party checked in.  
  
"Commander who did you hires to replace eleven?" Anakin asked in suspicion. He knew that voice. "And who is the extra?" He added in after thought.  
  
"Sir, Garik "Face" Loran volunteered to fill in the spot until we get you safely back to Republic space. And Wedge Antillies has volunteered for this mission." Fern answered.  
  
"Wraith Leader and Eight, I'm surprised to see you here." Anakin said as he watched eight vaped some more ties.  
  
"I'm not, I owed Luke one and I promised him I would help get you and Kay safely back." Face answered with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Face and Commander, I understand. Shadow squadron form up and take those ties out." He got clicks back in acknowledgement. He smiled grimly to himself, looks like he owed Luke one.  
  
"Oh pretty what else can we blow up?" Face questioned as a smile spread across her face, as she went into vape another tie.  
  
"How about that destroyer?" Lt. Grent said with a smirk.  
  
"Shadow eight, you will do nothing off the sort, we have Kay who is severly wounded and her injuries are life threatening."  
  
"I copy Shadow Lead, we'll blow up the destroyer later." Grent answered with a grimace.  
  
Shadow Squadron formed up an escort around Anakin's ship, they kept the ties from getting close to him and he was grateful for their protection.  
  
They slowly made there way to the entrance point, where Anakin was ready to jump, "Thanks for coming in after me. One weeks shore leave when we return to Coruscant, same goes for the 2 wraiths."  
  
Everyone cheered over his or her coms. Anakin pulled back on the hyperspace lever and watched as his squadron made the jump with him.  
  
Wedge's voice came over the comlink full of concern. "How's Kay?"  
  
Anakin grimaced, "She's in pain and I need to go and check on her. I will call you back in a few minutes and I'll have a better update."  
  
"Ok Anakin, I'll be waiting." Wedge answered, "I hope she'll be ok."  
  
"Yeah so do I." Anakin answered before breaking the contact.  
  
He walked back to where Kay was laying on the stretcher. He used the force to levitate her to the bunk, careful not to bump her and cost her more pain. She whimpered as he hooked her to a breather. Her eyes opened and he could see all the pain of the galaxy in them as tears gathered. "Ani?" She managed to croak.  
  
He gently caressed her cheek wiping away her tears, "Yes I'm here Kay, and you're safe now. It's ok, I'll be here when you're fully healed." Anakin took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
Kay began to squirm as pain began to become too much; "painkillers?" Anakin nodded as he stood up and walked over to the locker and produced a needle and a syringe. He walked back over and injected the painkiller into Kay.  
  
"Do you remember what I taught you about healing trances?" Kay nodded in acknowledgement. "Good, I will be pushing you into one."  
  
Kay left him gratitude as consciousness left her once more. Anakin retook her hand into his and got out his comlink and dialed in Wedge's, "She's in bad shape, I put her into a healing trance. But she'll need surgery to have her back closed up."  
  
Wedge was silent as it fully sunk in. "I hope she'll be ok, I'll stay until the surgery."  
  
"I want you to head back, I'll be ok."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Anakin replied with no room to argue.  
  
"Ok, but if Padme tongue lashes me, it was your idea not mine."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain it too her and thanks." Anakin broke the contact and stayed with Kay until it was time to leave hyperspace.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin pulled back on the lever, he watched as the lines turned back into single dots. He looked around him to find his escort. "Shadow Squadron, this is Shadow leader. Good job go on home."  
  
He watched as they all took off in different directions, probably heading to their home planet to see family. Anakin got on the comlink, "Yaga Minor Control this is Shadow Leader of the New Republic military, I have a severely wounded incoming."  
  
"We copy Shadow Leader, an emergency transport has been alerted and will meet you as soon as you land. You are cleared to land in 12 A."  
  
"I copy Yaga Minor Control, Shadow Leader out." Anakin looked down as the coordinates scrolled in, he engaged the coils and followed the markers in. He landed as softly as possible careful not to jostle Kay. He lowered the ramp and watched as the medics rushed in and placed Kay on a stretcher and rushed back out. Anakin followed them into the transport.  
  
The second Medic stayed in the transport with them while the first rushed them to the med centre. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Warlord Zsinj kidnapped her and caused this." Anakin answered.  
  
"And you are related to her how?" The medic continued to question.  
  
"I'm her guardian, I adopted Kay three years ago." Anakin replied as the medic handed over a sheet to fill out and sign. Anakin handed the sheet back to the medic as they pulled up to the med centre. He watched as they rushed her into the ER to take care of the wound on her back. Anakin walked over to a chair and placed his head into his hands, as the sudden grieving of the past few days finally took over. He wished to have someone from his family by his side. But that was wishful thinking. They were on Coruscant and he was here. He felt someone lightly tap him on the shoulder; he looked up to see a concerned nurse standing there. She sat in a chair beside him, "do you need to talk about what has happened to your daughter?"  
  
Anakin nodded as the tears threatened to take over his voice. He couldn't lose her not now. "She has been my adopted daughter for three years."  
  
"I can see that you care for her deeply. Her surgery will last about four hours until then you will have to wait to see her."  
  
Anakin could only nod, the thought of not seeing her for four hours ripped his heart out of his chest. "The courts on Coruscant are threatening to take her away from me cause of who I used to be and not how our relationship is. I love her too much and it hurts to think that they might take her away from me for good."  
  
The nurse nodded, but was confused by the part of who he used to be. Anakin could see the question in her eyes as well as poised on her lips. Anakin swallowed his humiliation. "I used to be Lord Vader."  
  
The nurse looked at him in shock. "I don't believe it." She finally managed to whisper. Anakin nodded to confirm she heard right. He placed his head back into his hands. "I love Kay, as if she was one of my own. Force help me, I didn't know Leia was my daughter, I practically did the same thing to her on the first death star as what was inflicted on Kay. I didn't know and if I stopped and thought about it, I would've noticed the strong resemblance to my wife."  
  


* * *

  
Leia silently walked up to her father as she heard him tell the nurse about his past. She felt her heart break at seeing him like this. She ran up to him and thrust herself into his arms. He looked down at her in surprise. "Leia how?"  
  
"Did I get here so fast? I figured this was the place you would come that was close to Imperial space that was equipped with the equipment that Kay needs." Leia replied with a weak smile.  
  
Anakin squeezed her tightly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He whispered over and over again with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Leia nodded as she felt her shoulder getting wet. "It's ok, maybe it's time to talk about what happened on the first death star."  
  
Anakin nodded in agreement as Leia broke away from him and sat down in the chair next to him. Leia saw the dark circles underneath his red puffy eyes. She took his hand into her hers, "Dad, you really need to find some rest. You can't keep going on like this forever."  
  
"I don't think I can sleep not until I know Kay is going to be alright."  
  
"She's going to be in surgery for a three and a half hours and you really should try." The nurse sitting beside him spoke up.  
  
Leia glanced at the nurse. "Is there a spare cot that he could use?"  
  
The nurse nodded as she walked over to a closet and pulled out a cot for worried family members to rest on while they waited to hear what was going on. Leia glanced at her father wondering if she should and try to put him into a force seduced sleep. "I'll wake you up as soon as there is word." Leia reassured him.  
  
Anakin nodded as he climbed wearily onto the cot knowing that this might be his only chance. He fell into a restless sleep, Kay's safety clearly on his mind.  
  


* * *

  
Leia sat by her father's side, the mask of his true feelings he was hiding suddenly disappeared, she felt her stomach squeeze. She seen him for who he truly was, he was a man who had been through one too many grief's through ones lifetime. Everything he held dear kept slipping through his fingers. And he feared of losing Kay now. She took his hand into hers as he started tossing and turning.  
  
I see you for who you truly are  
  
The thought is once comforting and frightening,  
  
I see you struggle and I know you are truly sorry  
  
I can forgive you now, but there are things we  
  
Still need to work out  
  
Father, I can see you are hurting deeper than any person I know  
  
I know this isn't easy, I will be by your side at every painful moment  
  
I will be here for you, just say the word and we will talk  
  
I love you, and I truly forgive you.  
  
Anakin suddenly bolted up in bed, he glanced at her with hurt fully in his eyes and heart. "Leia?"  
  
"It's ok father; you had a bad dream. Go back to bed." Leia said as she squeezed his hand. He nodded as he lay back down and fell asleep again.  
  
Leia stayed by his side holding his hand, as she waited for the doctor to come out. Leia closed her eyes to the tears that were threatening to come. It still hurt to know what he did to her. She opened them again to see the nurse standing in front of her. "He's hurting, isn't he?"  
  
Leia nodded, she never thought she would see the day that Vader would realize what he was doing and change sides. "It still hurts after 7 years. I didn't know Lord Vader was my father until Luke told me before the battle at Endor. I was furious with him at first, but now I see for who he truly is and that anger slips away. He's hurting deeply for what he did." Leia glanced down at the sleeping form of her father. "I just wish there was something to help him ease the guilt. I can see that it is slowly killing him."  
  
The nurse waited in silence, she could see that this family was close despite the things he did to them. "Sometimes drama can make a person realize how much someone means to them. This experience has only brought the two of you closer together."  
  
Leia nodded as Anakin slipped back into the nightmares again. She felt her heart wrench at seeing him like this. He sat up in bed, this time she sat on the cot beside him and hugged him, he cried on her shoulder. "It's ok father, it's ok." She held him before he finally settled down again and fell into a more peaceful sleep. She stayed by him until the doctor walked out. The nurse pointed to Leia to talk to instead of Anakin.  
  
The doctor walked over and motioned for her to follow. She nodded as she glanced at her father. She decided to break the promise, he needed sleep and in the worst way. She stood up and followed the doctor.  
  
"Kay is in a coma, the chemicals are conflicting with the painkillers and the anesthesia. We are not sure when she will wake up. We don't have the type of faculties here for that type of drama. With permission, I would like to send Kay back to Coruscant, they are better equipped then we are."  
  
Leia nodded as she signed the papers to have Kay transferred, what was she going tell her father? As if he didn't have enough on his mind. "Thank you for all you have done."  
  
"Your welcome. I hope things turn out better for you."  
  
Leia walked back to her father and gently nudged him awake, what in the galaxy how she was going to tell him? Anakin glanced at his daughter; he suddenly remembered where he was. "Father, there's news and it's not good."  
  
Anakin bit his lip as he nodded for Leia to go on. She took a deep breath before telling him.  
  
"Kay's in a coma and they don't know when she will be waking up. They are transferring her back to Coruscant because they are better equipped to handle cases like this."  
  
Anakin felt tears stream down his face, as Leia leaned forward and hugged him for comfort. "I will head back with you and Kay."  
  
Anakin nodded as he broke away and they stood up and headed towards the room Kay was being prepared in for a transfer. He took Kay's hand into his as he gently caressed her swollen cheek. She was hooked up to a breather, and there was a bag of liquid hooked into her vanes. The heart monitor showing that she was strong. Anakin felt his daughter place a hand onto his shoulder. "It's ok, we'll get through this."  
  
Anakin nodded as tears threatened to envelop him. "Hold on Kay."  
  
"Sir we are ready to take her to the hanger bays up top." Anakin nodded as he let Kay's hand drop. Leia and Anakin walked out of the room and followed them to the ship that would rush them to Coruscant.  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


	10. Chapter Ten

Padme Luke Chewie Han and the Shern's waited as they watched Kay get moved into the intensive care unit. Padme ran to her husband and hugged him tight. "Are you ok?"

Anakin shook his head as he followed the medics and Kay to her new room. Leia walked down in complete concern and took her mother aside. "Mom, when did dad start having these nightmares?"

Padme glanced at Leia, "Sometime after we adopted Kay. Why?"

"I talked him into getting some sleep while Kay was in surgery and he had a couple while I was waiting for a report on Kay's condition."

Padme frowned as she looked in Leia's eyes. "Leia, they are about what happened to you Luke and him. He's needs reassurance that you have forgiven him. You need to talk to him about what happened."

"I know, when Kay is better then we will talk, but at the moment, he has way too many things to worry about."

Padme weakly smiled, "Good cause the three of you need to make your peace before this family can emerge as one."

Leia nodded as she walked into the med facility, Kay was on her mind and she had a feeling that dad was going to need all the support he can get at the moment.

Leia walked in quietly to see that her father was holding Kay's hand tightly as he gently caressed her face. She walked up to him and placed her hand onto his shoulder. He glanced over then turned his attention back to Kay. "I have a feeling that Kay is going to be ok. It's the waiting part that gets to everyone."

Anakin nodded in silent agreement as Leia took his free hand into hers, he looked a little thinner then she remembered. "Father, when was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not hungry." Anakin replied, he didn't think he could eat not while Kay's life hung in the balance.

"If I brought something up, do you think?" Leia suddenly asked but stopped as he looked at her. "Why are you concerned about me?" Anakin suddenly asked.

Leia was taken aback, was he really feeling that guilty over what he had done to her? She sighed as she decided to tell him. "Father, when you were a sleep in the waiting room you had nightmares. I saw a different side of you that I never seen before. I have already forgiven you fully, you have to start believing it before you can finally lay to rest your dreams."

Anakin nodded in understanding as he leaned forward and placed his arms around Leia protectively.

--

Brent silently entered the room, not wanting to interrupt Leia and Anakin. Han sneaked up behind him, "Last time Kay was in this kind of condition I joked that it would take the Falcon to drag Anakin out of there."

Brent jumped visually as he turned his attention to Han. "They care for Kay don't they?"

Han nodded, "As deep as any normal family can get, but since they are all force sensitive then a deeper care is at work."

Brent nodded as he watched Leia sit by Anakin as he held onto her hand and Kay's. "Ever since we heard Kay's story Miran and I wanted to adopt her."

Han looked at Brent in shock. "I wouldn't hold your breath, Kay is happy living with Anakin and Padme."

"That's what Dev told us." Brent answered.

"Anakin and Kay have a daughter/father bond and the only way to break that bond is if one of them dies." Han told Brent, "It will take a lot to break what they have together."

Han watched as Leia stood up and approach them. Han hugged her close. "You ok?"

Leia nodded as she broke away and caught Han's lips. "I'll be fine. Do me a favor and keep an eye on dad. Ok? I'll be in my office handling my appointments."

"Sure sweet heart, if anything changes I'll call."

"Thanks Han. I'll see you later."

Leia glanced at Brent and headed down the hall to the exit. Brent shook his head as he watched Han approach Anakin and sit in the chair Leia had just evacuated.

--

Han glanced at Anakin and then turned his attention to Kay. "I am beginning to think that teacher was bought off by the Sherns."

Anakin glanced at Han in curiosity. "Why would you say that?"

"Ever since they heard about Kay's story, they wanted to adopt her." Han answered.

"Really? Padme and I have no intentions of letting Kay go without a fight."

Han shook his head. "That's what I told Brent." He got a good look at Anakin's face, no wonder Leia is worried about him. "Anakin, you really should try and get some rest."

"Not until Kay wakes up." Anakin answered.

Han frowned, "What if I could find a spare cot laying around and brought it in here. You can sleep while I stay with Kay."

Anakin shook his head stubbornly. "Nope, not going to work. You could do me a favor and check up on Shadow Squadron."

"Not going to get rid of me that easily, you see this presents a problem since I promised Leia I would stay here." Han told Anakin straight out.

"I know you're in love with my daughter, and it doesn't bug me one bit."

"Would it bug you if we decided to get married?" Han asked.

A horror look crossed Anakin's face, "And would this result in having children?"

Han nodded as a grin crept across his face as panic began to override Anakin's. "Umm maybe you should stop seeing my daughter."

"Why, does it make you feel old or something?" Han asked in mock surprise.

"Yes, I would not leave you alone on the wedding night either unless you were in separate rooms."

Han held his heart in a mocking gesture. "Now that hurts."

Anakin smiled weakly as he handed Han his comlink. "Do me a favor and call Commander Fern and have him run the squadron for the next few weeks and tell him I won't be there."

"Ok, sure." Han answered as he took the comlink and walked out. Brent watched Han walk out to make a call for Anakin.

"Either take a seat or wait outside." Anakin said without looking back.

Brent nodded as he approached the two and took the seat next too him. He got a really close look at Anakin and could tell that he had not really slept since this whole thing started.

"I don't know what to say. Kay has the power to do as she pleases doesn't she?"

Anakin nodded, "She could leave on you even if you tried to tie her to the bed. She would use the force to get herself out."

Brent nodded, "We figured at least that much. What chance do we have at being able to control her?"

"If she was a non-force user and I would say your chances are pretty good. But since she is, your chances are down to a very small percentage like 0 to none."

Brent nodded as he remembered Miran being manipulated by Kay. "You may think that Kay is safer with you, but you're wrong. If someone tried sneaking up on me, I would've felt it right away and we would not be here. I want Kay to come home with us."

Brent shook his head, "That's all she has been saying is she wants to return home to you and Padme."

Anakin nodded as he glanced at Brent. "You have no idea, our love runs deep no matter what. This family has pulled through many tough times." His head snapped up as a sudden thought caught up to him. "Please tell me you didn't buy off that teacher?"

Brent was silent not wanting to answer. "I'm sorry, we thought we would be doing Kay a favor, it just made things worse."

"Leave, I don't want to see you around my daughter ever again." Anakin said with fresh fury.

Brent stood up and walked out of the room.

Anakin sighed as he sat by Kay's bedside. If the courts knew of the bribe then Kay would be staying with them.


	11. Chapter 11

--

--  
Padme walked in just as Anakin's angry voice caught her off guard. She watched Brent leave looking flustered. She quietly strolled over to the bed and placed her arms around him. "What was that all about?" Padme asked quietly.

"The Sherns bribed that teacher to place Kay into their care." Anakin answered.

That explains the anger. "Why did they do it? What did they think they were accomplishing?"

"They thought they were protecting Kay. Han was dropping hints in here earlier." Anakin answered with certainty.

"Kay will be staying with us, once the courts learn of the bribe and everything they were told was a lie."

Anakin nodded as he absently ran his fingers through Kay's fine hair. "What did the courts tell you?"

Padme sighed as she sat down, "That you were influencing Kay to the darkside, that we have been letting her run rampant and does anything she pleases. That we don't feed her properly; they were also told that if things don't go right you slap her." Anakin was horrified at that last thought; he would never lay a hand on her. "I mean what have they gained when Kay's happy with us?" Padme continued to question.

Anakin's anger grew with each accusation. "I don't know. Quite frankly I have never met them before either, so how can the courts take their word?"

"They told the courts they're close friends of ours and they are constantly at our place witnessing these things." Padme answered.

"Luke and Leia, they'll testify that everything was a lie." Anakin said, "but I also fear they'll use our pasts to try and justify everything."

Padme nodded in agreement as she sat down beside Anakin and held his free hand. "We'll get through this Ani."

"I know angel."

--

Three days later a different Social Worker walked in. "Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin turned around and motioned her to a chair. "Yes?"

"I'm here to ask you a few questions on the recent events on Kay's condition."

Here we go now they were going to say he beat her. "Ask away?"

"Who did this to her?" Bria asked.

"Warlord Zsinj, he captured her to get to me." Anakin answered truthfully.

Did you ever slap her?" Bria continued to question.

"No, I have never laid a hand on her." Anakin answered trying to keep his anger down.

"Do you let her do as she pleases? Does she always run rampant?"

"No to both." Anakin answered.

"And what is this about not feeding her properly?"

"Kay eats more then they think she does." Anakin answered with a smile.

"Do the Sherns hang out at your place constantly?"

"No, I have never met them before until now."

A groan brought their attention to Kay whose eyes had shot open. "Ani?" She whispered as her eyes landed on him.

Anakin gently stroked her cheek and brushed away her tears, "I'm here."

Kay smiled weakly then it quickly turned into a frown as it landed on the other person in the room. "Who are you?"

"I am Bria Thirsten, I am here to ask Anakin a few questions." Bria answered.

"Why what did he do to make you take me away from him?" Kay asked in alarm.

"There have been reports of Anakin abusing you. Slapping you not feeding you properly and letting you run wild."

Kay shook her head as her gaze landed on Anakin. "Ani would never hurt me. He's never laid a hand on me in that way. They would never starve me. I always get their permission before doing something."

Bria was silent as she looked from Kay to Anakin; love was a key player in this family. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Kay glanced at Anakin wearily, a new message registered in her brain. "Ani, do you think they'll be mad if I raided the fridge?"

Anakin smiled as he squeezed Kay's hand, "I don't think they'll appreciate you cleaning them out like you do on occasion at home. I'll scrounge something up."

Kay smiled as she looked at the dark circles under his eyes, and he looked thinner too. "While your at it find something for yourself."

Anakin smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room. Kay looked at the social worker with a pleading stare. "I want to stay with Anakin and Padme, they have been a family to me for three years."

Bria nodded as she looked at Kay and could see the sincere expression. "I can't make that decision. I have to know, does Anakin hit you or not? He's not here you can be truthful with me."

Sith Spawn, you really believe that don't you?. "Anakin has never laid a hand on me, his idea of punishment is grounding me for two weeks."

Bria shook her head as if Kay was in denial. "Are you sure your not denying because he took you in?"

Kay gave her a look of disbelief. "Jedi have the advantage of showing other's there thoughts, if you allow me I will show you how everything truly is."

Bria nodded as she suddenly saw pictures of Kay and Anakin together, the last this happened Kay was in a coma for two weeks and Anakin was scared out of his mind. She saw happy times as well as sad. Anakin and Padme sat at Kay's side and listened as Kay poured her heart out. Anakin placed his arms around her and comforted her even though words were not enough. Then she showed the training processes were she was practicing lightsaber moves with Luke and Anakin was off to the side offering her advice on how to do something better. She showed the fights between her and Anakin, Kay was able to knock his lightsaber out of his hand. He smiled in satisfaction on how well her progress was coming along. Then the Breakfasts Lunches and Dinners they shared. And the occasional raid of the fridge, Anakin and Padme walked in and made a comment on how hungry she must be even after she had been fed. Kay smiled sheepishly as she offered Anakin and Padme each apiece of fruit and took the rest to the counter. Together they would sit down and talk about things that were on their minds. Kay broke the contact with a wistful smile at the memories she had developed with this family.

Bria shook her head in amazement; Anakin was the perfect father that every kid would want to have. She shook as she realized that this was all a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

Bria sat there for a few minutes before she heard a voice from her past begin talking with Anakin. "Either you decided you needed something or Kay has woken up."

"Kay's up and she asked me to find her something to eat." Anakin answered, "How's my squad?"

"Fine, and don't worry Commander Fern has everything under control." The second voice answered.

"Good." The voices approached the room as Bria faced away from the door and the two people who had walked in.

"Kay how you feeling?" Han asked as he approached her bedside.

"Better, but still a little sore. Han this is Bria Thirsten a social worker."

Han stopped as the name came flooding back, he only knew one Bria.

"I believe we have already met." Bria said as she stood up and was about to leave. "I will make my report with the courts."

Han stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. "Bria wait."

There was an awkward silence between the two before she stopped struggling. "Han I know you're in love with someone else so please don't this any harder then it already is."

"I remember that letter you left me that night, I still have it." Han said as he reached into his pocket and drew out a worn folded piece of paper.

"I'm sorry Han, I wanted to stay but I feared that my condition would interfere with you getting into the academy."

"I know, but that didn't matter to me. I loved you once and I promised myself I would never let someone get that close to me again." Han glanced at Anakin, "Then I met Leia and there was something about her that got past the wall I had built up around my emotions."

Bria smiled, "I'm glad you found someone new."

"Have you?" Han questioned unsure of himself. She nodded as she showed him a wedding band.

"He's a great husband and I know you would approve too."

Han nodded as Bria walked out of the room. "Goodbye Han, I hope you find happiness with Leia."

"Goodbye Bria, my first love." Han answered as he watched her walk out his life for a third time.

Han sat down in the chair Bria had just evacuated, he glanced at Anakin wondering if it was a mistake muttering about Bria being his first love. Anakin nodded in understanding as he set up a table for Kay and placed the food on it.

Kay gave a grateful smile and dug in hungrily.

"Anakin what about you? Are you going to eat something?" Han questioned with concern.

"Later right now Kay needs it more then I do." Anakin answered with certainty.

Han gave him a knowing look, "You look tired and thinner. You should eat something and grab some rest."

Kay nodded in agreement as she handed Anakin her fruit cup. "Come on eat something, I feel guilty that you are watching me while you are probably starving yourself."

Anakin smiled weakly as he accepted the fruit cup, "Ok but I feel guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." Kay reassured him, "You never starved me and I know you never would either."

Anakin smiled as he ate the delicious tasting fruit, he must've been hungrier then he thought, he excused himself and headed down to the cafeteria.


	13. Chapter 13

Han glanced at Kay who was lying down on the bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to find a spare cot."

Kay nodded and smiled as Han walked out. Anakin needed to sleep even if he didn't feel like it. She watched as Han walked back in two minutes later lugging in a cot, he set it up beside Kay's bed and pulled the sheets over it, and placed a pillow on top.

Han began to wonder if Anakin would be mad if he found this in here, he glanced at Kay who shook her head. "Hopefully he won't be too mad." Han said wearily.

"I don't think so, maybe this will act as us telling him something." Kay answered with certainty.

"I hope so, he's needs it and Padme told me he hasn't slept since this whole thing started." Han told her. "Quite frankly I don't care about the past we shared now that I know who he really is."

Kay looked at him curiously wondering what Anakin did to him that made Han say that.

"He placed me in carbonyte, if he known then that Leia was his daughter I think I would've ended up in there sooner." Han explained with a grimace.

Kay smiled knowing how protective Anakin was of his children and nodded in silent agreement. "Yeah wait until I start dating, I'll have to find someone who will be able to stand him."

"I'm sure you will Kay, and what is that cot doing in here?" Anakin said as he walked into the room carrying a tray.

Han looked over his shoulder startled, "Let's see we finally get you to eat something, is there anyway we can convince you too sleep too?" Han questioned. "It looks like you could use it."

Anakin let an eerie smile split his lips that made Han shutter. "I don't know, it'll take someone who is force sensitive to get me convinced."

Han smirked as he thought of Leia, "Let's see; whom should it be? Luke or Leia? Who are you more likely to listen to for something like that to happen?"

"And if I answer I can almost guarantee you will call them, wouldn't want to give you any ideas." Anakin answered as he sat down in the chair setting his tray on top of Kay's table before digging in.

Han smiled as he sat down in the other chair and pulled out his comlink, then he felt something grab the comlink out of his hand, he watched as it sailed to the other side of the room. Han glanced at Anakin who was madly trying to hide a smile.

Han grumbled as he got up and moved to the other side of the room, his comlink kept moving away just as he went to reach for it. "Anakin, you know your acting childish right now?"

"I told you not to call the kids." Anakin answered with certainty.

"I wasn't going to, I did promise Leia I would call her as soon as Kay woke up." Han argued.

"Well in that case." Anakin put the comlink back into Han's hand. "Be warned if you ask her to come down here."

"I won't." Han promised as he switched on the comlink and dialled in Leia's number.

"Councilor Organa."

"Leia, Kay's awake and she'll be fine." Han reported.

"Thank the force she pulled through. Now what about dad? Did he finally eat something?"

"Yes, but he refuses to sleep." Han said.

"I'll come down." Leia's voice could be heard over the comlink. Han looked at Anakin with a questioningly glance. Anakin nodded.

"Ok sure, we'll see you when you get here." Han said over the comlink.

"See you then, I love you Han."

"I love you too sweetheart." He returned as he walked back over to the chair and sat down and glared at Anakin. "Happy?"

"Yes." Anakin answered as he ignored the glare. He turned back to his meal feeling some of his strength return.

--

Leia walked into the room and smiled as Kay returned the smile. "How you feeling?"

"Better, I would try and force induce Anakin into sleep but I think he'll be mad if I did." Kay said with certainty.

Leia smiled as she sat down in the chair her father had just evacuated. She looked at Han as he smiled. Leia was startled; I know that look what is Han up to this time?

"Leia maybe you can sleep induce Anakin." Han suggested.

Leia shook her head at the irony of it, she knew that her father would not be too pleased then again? "Han are you out of your mind?"

"I know but I don't think he'll be mad at you." Han defended.

Leia looked over as her father walked out, dark circles and baggy eyes. Maybe it won't be a bad idea.

"I trust Han has not made any suggestions to you?" Anakin asked as he walked over, Han stood up and let Anakin sit down.

Leia shook her head as she felt the temptation to induce him into a sleep. "No we were discussing about my trip out to the Hapes cluster to see if the Queen would be willing to lend us some help to bring down the empire."

Anakin nodded, "Be careful when you do, there will be a catch if she does."

Leia nodded at the warning there, she will be expecting something in return. She noticed the cot and nodded at it, "Why don't you lay down and grab some rest."

Anakin shook his head as Leia stretched out with the force and made a strong suggestion. Anakin's head drooped down and Leia levitated him to the cot. "You owe me for this one." She hissed.

Han nodded as he sat down in the other chair, "I'll buy you dinner tonight. How's that?"

Leia smiled sweetly. "I get to pick too."

Han smiled and nodded in agreement as Padme walked in. "So your awake." She glanced at Anakin asleep on the bed. She eyed Leia and Kay wondering if he did that willingly or not. "I see that Anakin is finally asleep."

"Mom don't be mad, but he needed it." Leia blurted out.

Padme smiled, "You induced him didn't you?"

Leia nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah it was Han's idea though."

Padme smiled, "You know he won't be too happy when he wakes up, but he did need it."

Leia nodded in agreement as she glanced down at her father, "I know, hopefully he will know I did it for his own good."

Padme nodded as Han stood up to let Padme sit.


	14. Chapter 14

--

--  
Sunlight streamed through the window as Anakin slowly came back to consciousness, he suddenly bolted upright untangling the covers from him. He glanced over at Kay who was asleep, and Dev who was keeping watch. Dev looked over and smiled. "Good Morning Anakin."

"Dev? What are you doing here? And more importantly when did I fall asleep?" Anakin asked with suspicion even though he had a pretty good clue on what happened.

"You don't remember when you fell asleep?" Dev questioned. Leia told them what she did and everyone took turns staying with Kay while Anakin slept.

Anakin shook his head as it slowly came back, Leia? "Leia induced me didn't she, even though I had asked Han to not make any suggestions." Dev nodded in acknowledgment.

Anakin stood up and walked to the fresher, Dev turned his attention back to Kay as she came out of her sleep. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, where's Ani?"

"Good, Anakin's in the fresher he will be out in a few minutes." Dev answered with a smile.

Kay smiled then frowned, "I hope he isn't too mad."

Dev shook his head, "No he didn't sound mad."

"Ok."

Kay smiled as Anakin walked back out his eyes clear. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Leia's good at inducing a force sensitive isn't she?"

Kay nodded, "Yeah she is. You needed it and I hope you're not mad with her for looking out for you."

Anakin shook his head as he took up the second chair beside Dev. "No I'm not, I guess I'll have to accept the fact that she is looking out for me despite the past we used to share."

Padme walked in and smiled, "You look better this morning Kay."

"Yeah I feel better, though I think the bruises will be with me for a while now." Kay answered as Padme walked up to them. Dev stood up to let her sit, "Ani, you do look better this morning as well."

"Thanks." Anakin answered as he took Padme's offered hand.

"You're not mad with Leia are you?" Padme questioned.

"No maybe she was trying to tell me something." Anakin answered with certainty.

"Yeah get some sleep and no argument." Padme answered with a mischief smile.

"She is a lot like you." Anakin said with certainty.

Padme nodded as she stood up. "We're asked to attend a court hearing this morning."

Anakin shook his head, "If they knew about the bribe then the whole case will not fall through."

"My thoughts exactly." Padme agreed.

"Dev can you stay with Kay?" Anakin asked.

"Sure no problem." Dev answered. "Even though Luke and I have lessons this morning."

"I'll call him and tell him what's going on."

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Dev answered.

Anakin and Padme walked.

Dev turned his attention back to Kay who looked worried. "Don't worry, everything will turn out in the end. You'll see." Kay nodded in acknowledgement but she couldn't dispel her anxiety.


End file.
